The Threads that Capture
by Keera Tasuma
Summary: (I really liked how The King's Consort came out, so this is another quick oneshot with Sin/Ja'far. It is now a series of oneshots.) Lying in bed together, Sin is so gentle. It's hard to believe that this is the master of the Seven Seas... but, I also change when I'm with him.
1. The Threads that Capture

**_The Threads that Capture_**

Gently, he stroked his lover's skin. "Hey, Ja'far."

_"Mm?"_ The pale man raised his head slightly, eyes glinting dimly behind mussed white bangs. "What is it, Sin?" He lay on his stomach, slender form barely covered by the silken sheets.

Sinbad smiled softly. "Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were awake." For once he had left his clothes off when they were finished, only wearing a wrap around his thighs as he lounged next to his consort. The smooth planes of his chest rose and feel with calm, even breaths.

"Obviously," Ja'far mumbled, dropping his face into the pillows. _Sleeping with you staring at me is near impossible._ As if to accent his thought, there was a slight stutter in his pulse.

Sin chuckled, twirling the official's pale locks around his fingers. "You seemed excited tonight, did something happen?"

"Not really."

Leaning over his lover so that his own hair fell around them like a amethyst curtain, the king whispered into Ja'far's ear, _"Really?"_

Ja'far felt his ears warm. "Don't do that."

"Why?" Sinbad kissed the younger man's neck. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

His consort rolled over and glared up at his smiling master. "You're enjoying this," he accused.

The king kissed him passionately, leaving him gasping for breath. While Ja'far struggled to regain control of his lungs and heart, Sinbad grinned evilly. "But of course."

"Honestly," Ja'far sighed, still flushed, "you're not cute at all."

"The Lord of the Seven Seas isn't supposed to be cute."

The official gave a small smile and reached up, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling him into another kiss. He was still smiling when they broke apart, his expression slightly wry. "I thought we agreed that when you're with me, like this…"

Now it was Sinbad who sighed, but he pulled his consort up and sat him on his lap. "With you," he said softly, and placed a kiss on Ja'far's palm, "I am only Sinbad."

"And that's more than enough for me to deal with." And with that, Ja'far wrapped his hands in the king's thick hair and kissed him once more, a deep kiss that conveyed everything they were too uncertain, or too proud to say aloud.

Sinbad wound his arms around his slender lover. _"Hey now,"_ he murmured in a low voice into Ja'far's ear, _"now you're excited again."_

One hand released the king's hair and slid between them. "I'm not the only one."

Sin placed a kiss on the younger man's collarbone, and then slid his hands down to rest on Ja'far's hips. "Now I think I understand why you were chosen by Bararaque Sei," he murmured.

Ja'far blinked. "What?"

"Nothing." Sinbad kissed him again, pulling his consort closer with one hand as the other slid down the milky skin of his back. _Those threads of yours… captured me a long time ago._

**_END_**


	2. Still Here

**_Still Here_**

He awoke with tears on his cheeks. It took several moments for him to recognize the satin drapes around his bed. He gave a shuddering sigh, brushing his tears, his weakness, away. Turning to the pale man resting cheek against his broad chest, slender form tucked against his lover's body, Sinbad sighed. A callused hand stroked the soft hair. Ja'far murmured in his sleep, nuzzling into the touch. At that moment, the king's consort appeared as defenseless and fragile as a newborn.

There was a potent pain that flashed through his chest. Turning onto his side, Sinbad wrapped his arms around the sleeping official, inhaling the scent of his skin, relishing the pure solidity of his existence. _A dream… No. a nightmare._

It had been terrifyingly real: the cold body in his arms, the hot blood. The burning rage and soul-destroying anguish. He had felt his hope slip away, the last of his sanity vanishing. Why maintain the balance, then? He had been willing, in that moment, to give up everything to the darkness within him, to allow the golden rukh within him to be consumed by black. He had been about to curse his fate, curse it for giving him love, light, and joy, and tearing it away before his eyes.

Tears once again threatened, and Sin bit his lip hard enough to split the skin, holding his lover closer just to feel the warm pulse that rang against his naked body when they touched. His own frantic heartbeat began to calm as reality settled over his thoughts. The Lord of the Seven Seas gave a low chuckle that was almost a sob.

Ja'far opened his eyes, shimmering like pale jewels behind mussed bangs. _"What's wrong, Sin?"_ He reached up and touched his lover's face, white fingertips coming away stained with rose-petals. "You're bleeding." Lightly he kissed his king, licking the blood from his skin. And then he placed his hands on either side of Sinbad's face. "Sin. Look at me. Meet my eyes."

Sinbad hesitated, brow creased.

_"__Sin."_ He couldn't help but look, and he felt again that pain when he saw the concern on the pale man's face. "Please."

"Ja'far…" he took one of those slender hands in his own, kissing the palm tenderly. "It's nothing. It was just a dream."

"Tell me."

"It was nothing," Sinbad repeated, but his consort glared. He shook his head, violet locks falling freely down his back as they escaped the remnants of order that had survived the night. "I…" he trailed off unable to continue.

Ja'far pulled back the hand that his king still held, taking Sin's hand with it, and returned the kiss. "It's alright." His voice was calm, soothing. "Tell me. I'm listening."

A shuddering breath, and then another. He closed his eyes. _"I dreamed you were dead,"_ he whispered. And then he waited, eyes still closed, wondering if Ja'far would laugh. He wasn't sure if he could stand that; the terror had been so real… and so was the pain.

Something touched his forehead, and he felt warm breath against his face. The hand that his consort held was placed against a smooth chest. "Do you feel that, Sin?" Sinbad opened his eyes, and his beautiful lover smiled at him. "Can you feel it?" he asked again. "My heart, and my breath. I'm alive. I'm still here."

The king nodded, feeling tears escape the barrier he had set for himself. He wrapped his strong arms around his consort and allowed them to find their way down his cheeks as he rested his face between Ja'far's neck and shoulder. _"You might die if you stay with me,"_ he murmured. "Whether Al Thamen, or another country's vessel-wielder, or a stray arrow. You could be killed at any time, standing beside me. Ja'far…" he clutched the delicate form against him, feeling the fragility of his partner, imagining how easily this life could be lost. _I don't want to lose you._

"This isn't like you, Sin." Gently, the official removed his lover's hands, once again holding the king's gaze with his own. "You're stronger than this. Don't allow yourself to use me as an excuse to give up that strength. Do you understand? I am _still here._" His eyes were fires of light in the dim room. As morning whispered through the curtains, highlighting their entwined bodies, that fire seemed to be given by heaven. "I am beside you, Sin. I'm not going to die."

"I'll protect you," Sinbad growled desperately, feeling a hint of his usual determination returning.

Ja'far gave that thin, knowing smile. "And I'll protect you." He pulled his golden-skinned lover into him, wrapping his arms around the still slightly trembling king. _"Remember, Sin,"_ he whispered into the amethyst locks, _"When everything is done… I'll still be here."_

**_No matter what you become._**

**THANKS TO THE READERS**

**Big thanks to all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Thanks to you, the Sinja romance will continue.**

**So here's how it's going to go: This is NOT one of my weekly-update stories, so don't spam me (you know what I mean if you read the MESSAGE FOR READERS on _Broken Shackles_). I will update if I get a great idea, but otherwise will only write a new chapter if I get multiple requests to do so. I'm sorry to do this to you guys, but with everything going on in my life and the multiple stories I have going, I really won't make myself make the time unless you all make me make myself make the time.**

**... that made sense?**

**Anyhow, I would like at least three requests for the next chapter. Yup, that means you have to REVIEW. I do not count follows and/or favorites as requests to continue. But they're great compliments and excellent incentive to give a dang on the days I really don't, so please do that as well. Take the thirty seconds to tell me you want more, and feel free to throw in how stupid it is that I'm making you do this. Stay awesome and don't hate me.**

**-The Author**

**P.S. If you have the inclination, visit my profile and check out my other stories. I'm always open to requests and suggestions, your opinions are appreciated. ^-^**


	3. My Most Humble Apologies (Author Notice)

I would like to sincerely apologize for completely ceasing to update right after posting my planned schedule. There are multiple reasons for my disappearance, most of which I will not share due to their personal nature. However, I'm back, and intend to stay so. And I assure you that, although not on the originally planned schedule, I will be making a serious effort to frequently update all of my major projects.

Thank you for your patience and understanding. ^-^  
>- The Author<p> 


End file.
